


Palette

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of Aerith’s three men were very different in looks, much like the flowers that she grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

> Yes~ I do so OT4 this. *makes grabby hands*
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Aeris/Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud: harem - They were beautiful in her garden.

When all four of them were together in such a manner, Aerith was compelled to stop and stare for a while. The three men should have seemed out of place, but they were beautiful in her garden. The differing shapes and hues of coloration that made each of her lovers unique contrasted well with the flora she had nurtured.

Silver and black and jade - biting frost and deep shadow and deadly mako. Long tendrils of hair snaked across pale, bared flesh; seemingly tempting one to touch.

Black and grey and indigo - dark fur and cool ash and open skies. Rough hands lightly caressing so-soft petals of a flower far less delicate than appeared.

Yellow and cobalt and blue - bright feathers and snow shadows and cool waters. Slimly muscled expanse of back; the play of shadows and light across mostly unmarked flesh.

All three were fine specimens of the male gender and all three of them were hers. Just as she was all theirs.


End file.
